


Natsyuri oneshots to get through the day

by SpicyTM



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTM/pseuds/SpicyTM
Summary: So I haven't written anything in awhile. There probably isnt gonna be too much smut these are more just me writing out cute little scenarios my friends told me. Expect a lot of gay.





	Natsyuri oneshots to get through the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 2:55 AM and I finished this like 10 minutes ago. What am I doing with my life ksjhfjus

*Ding Dong*  
The sound of the doorbell woke Yuri up from her daydreaming. She quickly got up from the couch and walked to the door,opening it up to be greeted by her cute, pink-haired friend standing in front of her.  
“Hey Yuri!” Natsuki said, a smile on her face. Yuri and Natsuki were very close, talking to each other a lot and sharing books in the literature club. The reason why Natsuki was at Yuri’s door however was not for reading, but for baking! When they weren’t reading books, Natsuki gave Yuri some of her best homemade desserts. When Yuri asked Natsuki how she baked so well, Natsuki brought up the idea of coming over to show her how, and Yuri of course couldn’t refuse. Next thing she knew Natsuki was standing on her doorstep, smiling, with a bag full of baking supplies she brought with her.  
“H-hi natsuki,” Yuri replied, “come on in!” Natsuki walked inside, placing her bag on the counter and taking out the many baking supplies she brought with her.  
“Did you get the ingredients I asked for?” Natsuki asked.  
“Y-yeah of course! Here let me get them out for you!” Yuri walked opened up the fridge, taking out the eggs, milk, and butter, before reaching inside the shelf for the remaining dry ingredients. By the time Yuri got all of the ingredients out on the counter, Natsuki got her supplies out and began flipping through the cookbook.  
“So I was thinking we should start by baking cookies, so Yuri could you please preheat the oven and start putting some parchment paper on the baking sheets?”  
“Okay!” Yuri eagerly started the oven and began lining the sheets, while Natsuki kept reading the ingredients.  
“Hmmm, beat together the butter, vanilla, and the dry ingredients until well combined,” Natsuki read to herself. She measured the ingredients and dropped them in the bowl, whisking them together. She then reached for the eggs but saw they weren’t on the counter.  
“Yuri, what happened to the e-” but when she turned she saw Yuri holding the eggs towards her friend.  
“Here you go!” Yuri stated, a cute smile on her face. Natsuki thanked her friend and grabbed the eggs, cracking one into the bowl and beginning to mix it in.  
“Can you get me one and a half cups of flour?” Natsuki asked.  
“Mhm!” Yuri replied, quickly measuring out the flour and handing it over to her friend. Natsuki whisked the flour into the mix. Yuri watched intently as Natsuki mixed the ingredients, seeing how well Natsuki was whisking together the delicious components in the bowl.  
“Okay almost done! Can you grab the chocolate chips?” Natsuki reached out her hand for the bag, still keeping her eyes on the cook book.  
“O-oh no I didn't get those out, sorry!” Yuri said nervously, as she quickly grabbed the bag of chocolate chips from the pantry. As she rushed towards Natsuki, she accidentally dropped the bag on the floor.  
“Oh gosh I’m sorry,” Yuri said before reaching down for the chocolate chips, but as she grabbed the bag Natsuki had too, making their hands touch. Yuri’s eyes widened and her face turned red as she recoiled as quick as she could, grabbing the bag and nervously handing it to Natsuki. Her pink friend smiled as she grabbed the bag back and began pouring a good amount of chocolate chips into the mix and mixing them in carefully.  
“Okay! Thats it, now we need to form the dough into balls and put them onto the baking sheets!” Natsuki said, pulling the baking sheets closer to the two. Natsuki started forming the dough into delicate spheres and placing them onto the paper-lined pan, Yuri mimicking her friend’s actions.  
Yuri looked over and saw Natsuki pop a small piece of the dough in her mouth.  
“Oh we could eat the cookie dough?”  
“Oh yeah sure! Wanna try some?” Natsuki held some out on her finger, motioning towards her purple-haired friend. Yuri, extremely nervous and full of gay energy, did the first thing her brain told her to do, and put her mouth around Natsuki’s finger. As Yuri realized what she did, her eyes widened once again and she pulled her head back and buried it in her hands, her face redder than ever. Next she heard Natsuki… giggling? She moved her hands away to see Natsuki smiling and letting out a cute giggle, making Yuri smile as well. Before they knew it they were both laughing together.  
“Alright Yuri,” Natsuki said, beginning to calm down from her laughing fit, “Let's get these cookies finished.” Yuri agreed, and the two continued to form the dough until both trays were filled.  
“Well then, now all we need is one more ingredient,” Natsuki states, looking at the trays.  
“And what would that be?”  
“A hershey kiss!”  
“W-wha?!” Yuri was confused, “D-did you ask me to get those?! I didn’t buy hershey kisses! Oh my god ImsorryImsorryImsorryImso-” but before Yuri could continue Natsuki hopped up and planted a soft kiss on Yuri’s lips. Yuri went silent and her eyes widened.  
“Natsuki I-I-”  
“Shhh. I know Yuri. I love you too...” Natsuki said, looking away from her friend as a smile formed on her face. She started to put the baking sheets in the oven but she was interrupted as Yuri grabbed Natsuki’s face and kissed her back. The two looked into each other’s eyes before Yuri anxiously looked away.  
“Maybe we should.. put the cookies in the oven now…”  
“Great idea Yuri.” Natsuki grabbed a baking sheet and put it in the oven, Yuri doing the same, and Natsuki closed the door and started the timer.  
“Now where were we…” Natsuki said as the two held hands and walked out of the kitchen.


End file.
